digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Third App Drive! Torajiro is an AppTuber!
|airdate=(Ja:) November 12, 2016 |continuity= }} A third Appli-Driver joins the team with his Music Appmon. Summary On November 12, Haru Shinkai, , Takeru "Watson" Wato, and Ai Kashiki are at Kashinoki Books when Watson and Ai introduce Haru to AppTube, particularly the videos of Astora, a popular elementary school AppTuber. One of his videos features a yellow App Drive, which prompts Haru and Gatchmon to seek him out a few days later at Takanodai Elementary School. Astora is unhappy when Haru addresses him by his real name of Torajiro Asuka but becomes enthused when he sees Gatchmon, confirming his familiarity with Appmon. Meeting up in the park, both reveal their App Drives, and Astora's buddy introduces himself. Both human and Appmon are totally in sync, but Astora runs off when he notices the time. Haru follows him to an absurdly large traditional mansion, where Astora requests time to record an AppTube video from his father in an extremely solemn and formal manner. One of the young attendants addresses Torajiro as young master, further emphasizing his family's lineage and wealth. Haru watches as Astora records material for a video when suddenly his thirty-minute timer disappears in a flash. The culprit appears to be an L-Virus-infected , who proceeds to mess with the clocks and other time-keeping pieces all over the world. Haru, Gatchmon, Astora, and Musimon chase Watchmon down into an AR-Field, where he begins to show embarrassing secrets. Astora proclaims he has none, but Watchmon reveals his past. Astora previously struggled under the weight of expectation, as he is the heir to a prestigious school of . So dragged down that his only focused seemed to be that inevitable future, he ignored the hints that his father would support him no matter his path. One day, some kids introduce him to the videos of a popular AppTuber named Hikajirou. Astora found himself laughing and breaking the stoic personality he affected for himself. When one kid proclaims that he wants to be an AppTuber himself, the idea enthralls Astora, but he holds himself back. A drone then drops a package that contains both an unpaired App Drive and Musimon. Musimon proclaims he can hear the music of Astora's heart and invites him to dance with it. Astora happily agrees, and the two spend the day playing together. Eventually, Astora stops and leaves the App Drive behind to head to tea ceremony practice. The App Drive then poses him a question: does he want to ride the groove? Astora says that no one can do that forever and begins walking away. Musimon, despairing because he can no longer hear Astora's heart's music with him stifling it, begins to clap and dance a rhythm while encouraging him. Astora is drawn in by Musimon's enthusiasm until the two are in sync once more, and Astora says yes to the question, unlocking his App Drive. He gets permission from his father to AppTube for thirty minutes a day, forming the popular AppTuber of today. Astora then apprealizes Musimon, who attacks Watchmon but ends up trapped in Watchmon's stopped time. Gatchmon searches for a result to setting the correct time and finds the Greenwich Observatory, which sets the time standard for the world. Watchmon deifies the Observatory, and the thought of it being disappointed in his setting the wrong time distracts him enough to release Musimon. Musimon then defeats and purifies Watchmon with the help of Astora's summoned turntables empowering him. Later, Haru and Watchmon watch Astora's now completed video. Featured Characters (1) * (6) *' ' (9) }} Appmon Searches Appmon Data Lab Quotes "No Musimon, no life!" - Everyone needs a little Musimon in their life. Other Notes . |MISCELLANEOUS TRIVIA= *The eye catch features Musimon. }} de:Der dritte Appli Drive! Torajirou ist ein Apptuber!